After the Comet
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Azula falls for Ty lee on ember island TYZULA MAJOR lemons in future chapters but now just romance


After the Comet: Tyzula

She saw herself, Next to her father, saw him become the Phoenix King, Saw her mother in the mirror, Her Agni ki duel with Zuko, Then she saw something new, a cell and in the cell was herself chained up off the ground hands and feet bound, muzzled unresponsive, And what she saw next surprised her more than the cell she saw a woman dressed head to toe in pink, sitting as close to the bars as possible crying, and she saw herself just hang there, suspended by chains her mind to lost to respond, but she too was crying not tears of insanity or defeat but tears of true sorrow.

Then

She awoke

But she did not find the cell she had dreamed, but found a soft silk bed, and the warm rays of sunlight hit her face.

Azula sat up and looked around she heard birds chirp outside, the ocean wash against the beach, and she saw she was in bedroom surrounded by pink.

"Good morning princess."

Azula gasped frightened thinking she was alone

But before she could say anything a plate full of food found its way to her lap

Azula looked up to see it was her old friend Ty lee

Ty lee immediately started to speak, running down a list of what they were going to do that day

"Then we will go to the private beach we have rented and then-"

"Ty lee." Azula interrupted softly

Ty lee immediately stopped talking

And Azula was then almost thrown back on her bed by the pink girl wrapping her arms around her

"Your back." Ty lee said crying

"You've come back to me I can't believe it." Ty lee continued, sobbing

"What are you talking about Ty lee?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute, but first I need to see what you remember." She said clearing the tears from her eyes smiling

"Can you tell me who you are?" Ty lee asked the firebender

Azula confused by the question slowly answered

"I am princess Azula of the fire nation."

"Good Good." Ty lee said writing something down on a clipboard she seemed to pull out of nowhere

"Ty lee what is goi-"

"Please just bare with me Azula." Ty lee said excitedly

"Now Princess tell me what you remember." Ty lee asked

"About what?" Azula questioned her pink friend

"I remember." Suddenly a flash of memories returned to her, her duel with Zuko, Her cell, Her friend crying.

"The Agni ki." She said snapping back to reality

"And you can't remember anything after that?" Ty lee asked writing down more on her clipboard

"No I can remember a cell being bound, you crying then….nothing."

"Why where you crying?" Azula sincerely asked

"Because I thought I had lost my friend." Ty lee said becoming close to tears again wrapping her arms around her again.

"But Azula I have to fill you in on what happened since then. Ok." Ty lee said calmly waiting for Azula's answer to her request

Azula only nodded

"Well Azula Sozins Comet was over two years ago." Ty lee said

Azula gasped at this but was unable to create words

So Ty lee just continued "Since then the Avatar defeated your father, Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, Oh him and Mai got married and are expecting a Child in about seven months." Ty lee said in a happier tone."

Azula sat there unbelieving "I can't believe I lost." Azula said defeated "Now I expect that I'm awake Zuko is to have me put back in a cell."

"No actually, now that your mind has returned to self awareness you are to start your rehabilitation." Ty lee stated

"What?" Azula asked

"You would still be in a cell if I hadn't begged and pleaded over a year and a half to Zuko that you could be saved." Ty lee said

"I told Zuko that with time you could be shown that you have the capacity for compaction and feelings other than destruction towards other human beings."

"So he had you transferred to Ember Island where I and I alone would see you turn from a lost mind into the perfect princess you where always supposed to be." Ty lee said happily

"You can't help me I'm a monster." Azula said sobbing

"Yes I can, Azula you're not a monster you did what you did in your past because they turned you into that, I'm going to prove to everyone including you that you aren't a monster."

"Now eat your breakfast, so we can finally start on phase two." Ty lee said happily but before Azula could ask anything she had already cart wheeled out of the room.

The next few days Azula found herself enjoying things around her old home, playing childhood games with her friend it was nice not having a thousand guards watching your every move she could finally enjoy herself and her friend

Azula was sitting and eating Dinner with Ty lee she couldn't see why Ty lee was there for her

'_Why would she stay and help me, a monster, I threw her in prison to rot, how can she just forgive me and move on like nothing happened and then help me in my time of need I know I wouldn't maybe that's the problem that I have no compassion or caring, I always paraded around saying that I was perfect, I think she's the one that's really perfect she's so caring and friendly she was the one who wiped my tears away when my mom left she was by my side when I conquered the earth kingdom and now that I'm this mess she left Kyoshi island to come help me after everyone else abandoned me In a cell to rot like I did to her I'm not perfect Ty lee is She kind, caring, funny, dangerous, and beautiful, The way she moves showing off her body her beautiful skin I wonder what it would feel like- WHAT I shouldn't be thinking like that Ty lee is my friend she could never think of me that way, I would never get her she's an angel I'm a demon two opposites that were never meant to come together, she's too good for me to Beautiful too Perfect, the way she flips her hair, the way her legs move her perfect pink outfit that perfectly shows her body but in no way is she whoring herself off, to her perfect face her smile her lips I wonder how they would feel or how they would taste. _

Azula felt a warmth spread through her legs at this, and she blushed furiously. "Excuse me Ty lee." she said as she ran for her room and locked the door

She leaned against the door and slid down it onto the floor

She stuck her fingers down the front of her skirt and into her panties

'_No' _she thought '_I had got turned on by Ty lee. How could I have Ty lee is my friend it was momentary madness, delusions brought on by her kindness towards me that's it, I can't think about anybody else right now and I lost track of myself that's all it was. _

Knock, Knock, Knock "Azula are you Ok? You just ran off." Ty lee asked concerned

Azula opened the door and answered "Yes I'm fine."

"Ok well, do you want to finish your food." Ty lee asked

"No I think I'll just go to sleep."Azula said

"Ok". Ty lee said confused as she walked away

Azula nearly leaped into her bed.

_I'll probably get over this with a good night's rest._ She thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Azula was laying in her bed when her door opened which was weird because she swore she locked it.

Walked in Ty lee she was wearing nothing but a long pink silk robe that leaved little to the imagination.

"Ty lee what are you doi-"

She was cut off when a finger met her lips

"Ssssssh just relax princess." She said seductively as she looked into Azula's eyes closing in on her face.

Azula Hungered for Ty lee to come closer

"Do you want me?" Ty lee asked in the most seductive voice Azula had ever heard

Azula simply nodded

"That's what I thought." she said as she closed in closer to Azula she laid Azula's head down on her pillow she was now leaning over face her lips just millimeters from the princesses Azula could feel Ty lee's breath on her lips she closed her eyes ready for something amazing

Then

She awoke to see nobody but herself in her room her door still locked the way she left it no sign of any body entering it. "grrrrrr." She growled and threw her pillow at the door. Then she got up to start her day she removed her night clothes and changed her panties now being completely soiled from her dream the night before.

She blushed darkly at this

_I can't believe it I'm falling in love with my best friend, my only friend. No I'm not it just being here with her alone like I said before this will pass it will pass I just have to ignore them ignore these feelings like I always have. _

But she couldn't whenever she was in a room with Ty lee all she could think was how beautiful she was ho great of a friend she was that they were perfect for each other.

_No we're not perfect for each other she's perfect for me I would ruin her, she would be held back by a monster like me I can't do anything good for her all I've ever done is take her from what she wants, I took her from the circus, I took her freedom, I took her from her friends to come look after me I don't deserve her. She deserves so much better than me someone who has the capacity to actually love and care for her not just destroy her life like I would. I just need to keep ignoring these feelings so she can be free from me so she can really be happy. _

But soon Azula found out that the more she ignored these feelings , the worse and more frequent they became.

She had the same dream every single night for two weeks it got to the point where it was downright embarrassing for the fire nation princess she would have to sneak away in the night to wash her underwear for how many she was going through in her dreams.

She could hardly talk to Ty lee anymore much less normally or not run away mid sentence out of embarrassment.

She was approaching the point of insanity and she already knew what that was like and didn't want to go through it again not because of her own pain, but the pain it would cause Ty lee.

One night Azula woke up from one of her dreams and just lost it she started cry she just sat up in the fetal position and just let go of her feelings and cried into her legs for who knows how long.

"Azula?"

Azula looked up to see that Ty lee unlocked her door and walked in her room, just like her dreams. This caused Azula to weep more.

"Azula what's wrong, tell me what's wrong." Ty lee asked embracing the princess tightly and rubbing the back of her head soothingly

"Azula, what is upsetting you?" Ty lee asked softly trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, you'd hate me." She answered still crying

"Azula no I wouldn't, nothing in this world would get me to not like you; you're my best friend you can tell me anything I'll understand, but I need you to tell me or else I can't help you, I can only help if you let me." She said pulling away from her friend and looking in her eyes

"Ok Ty lee." Azula said trying to stop crying, preparing herself for the hardest thing shes had to do.

"The reason I've been acting this way is because….I-I love you." Azula said holding back tears

Ty lee was taken back at this.

Azula wished she could suck the words back into her body she knew she had just ruined it, ruined her first, last, and only friendship. That her friend would leave

"Please, Please understand." Azula started to go off onto hysterically "Please don't hate me, or hate me if you want but don't leave, don't leave me alone you're all I have left I can't live without you please-"

Azula please were cut off by a pair of lips meting her own and for a second everything was perfect.

Ty lee was kissing her _very_ deeply and passionately

And then she prepared to wake up it was always right here when she awoke she tried to preserve the memory never wanting to forget it and prepared to awake but it never came.

This was real

After what seemed like an eternity Ty lee disconnected leaving a trail of saliva between their faces before it broke

"Azula did you ever once consider that I may have these feelings too?" Ty lee said to Azula hugging her

Azula was amazed she couldn't believe Ty lee returned these feelings

"How, How could you love a monster like me, all I've ever done is take from you, and keep from you what you want."Azula said astounded

"Azula you're not a monster, monsters cant love, anything you've taken from me I was happy and prepared to give, and you've never EVER taken what I've wanted, because all I've ever wanted was you." Ty lee said and finished with another kiss that they both melted into

When Ty lee surprised the-_Her _princess by picking her up and plopping her on the bed and continuing to make out with her until she disconnected from Azula and tucked in to the covers with her.

"Goodnight my Princess." Ty lee said softly

"I'm still convinced this is a dream." Azula returned

"Then let it be a good dream." Ty lee said before kissing her one last time before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

End of chapter 1 


End file.
